dead bone pulse brothers
by georgemartin
Summary: when two kaguya run to the leaf how will everything change, watch as the two brothers change the leaf and history Naru/shizu, Kimi/OC


Chapter 1

Sitting in his prison cell the seven year old Naruto Kaguya was holding his three year old baby brother as they try to find comfort and warmth with each other, Naruto was an average height pale skinned boy with masculine features and white flowing hair that was held in a loose pony tail, framing each side of his face were two bangs with two red hair ornament on them, he had shimmering green eyes with blood red colour surrounding them, like the rest of the Kaguya he had two scarlet dots on his forehead. He was wearing a sky blue long sleeve shirt that fell below his hands and the top round each side of his hips went to his waist but the front and back was longer going to his knees. He also had beige baggy pants with black sandals on his feet, he also had a white waist sash. He was also very dirty as he wasn't allowed out of the cell unless it was for battle.

Kimimaro, Naruto's little brother was huddled up in a similar outfit but in a light lavender colour, like his brother they shared the same characteristics except down the centre of his head he had a zigzag parting in his hair.

Kimimaro and Naruto were the most gifted and talented of the Kaguya clan with their bloodline the Shikotsumyaku (dead bone pulse) so much so they were feared by the current Kaguya Patriarch that they were locked up only allowed out to fight for the glory of the Kaguya. Fortunately Kimimaro was still too young to fight for the clan but was being trained by his older brother who knew most of the dances for the Kaguya clan and was working on some originals, Naruto however was forced to fight for the clan with the threat they would kill Kimimaro his brother his only family after his mother was sent on a mission to fight with some Hozuki clan members where she was killed. Unlike the rest of their clan Naruto and Kimimaro were not barbaric nor were they bloodthirsty. They were both gentle and quiet despite being juggernauts on the field in the case of Naruto.

Right now the two brothers were sitting huddled together as they ate their meal that they were given, while they were eating Kimimaro looked at his brother and said quietly "big brother, how do think my dances are going" just before he took another spoonful of his soup.

Naruto hearing the question looked lovingly at his little brother and patted him on the head and said "Kimimaro, your dances are coming along fine pretty soon they may be forcing you to fight by my side when they come for me" he said sadly thinking his little innocent brother would have to deal with the blood of others on his hands.

Kimimaro who always wanted to watch his brothers back gave him a happy smile before letting it fade into a frown "big brother did you over hear the guards last night…when do you think they will come for you"

Naruto hearing the question smiled sadly as he rested his head against the cell wall before picking up around ten pebbles and floating them with his chakra before replying "I don't know Kimimaro, but knowing the Patriarch it will be soon, he was always impatient"

Kimimaro nodded before silently picking up 3 pebbles and floating them with chakra.

2 days later

Naruto was sitting on a bed of hay he and his little brother share in their squalid cell watching attentively as Kimimaro went through the motions for his dance of the Camellia.

He then looked to the door to the room that held their cell sensing someone behind, he then called to Kimimaro who heard the urgency in his big brothers voice "Kimimaro stop for a minute and come here"

Kimimaro nodded silently before jumping over to sit by his brother who then stood in front of him protectively, as he did the door opened revealing their patriarch the man that locked them up step through. He had pale skin, masculine features with a viscous look in his eyes, and two red dots on his forehead that all members of the clan possess, black hair tied and arranged in that two tight strands, similar to sideburns and a zigzag pattern on the cranial part. His attire consisted of a long sleeve shirt with a sleeveless kimono over it.

The man then came to the cell and opened it and said "it has come that the two of you Naruto, Kimimaro become of some use…be ready because for the sake of the Kaguya clan you will fight."

When Naruto heard that he nodded his head and looked reassuringly at Kimimaro who was looking wide eyed at them.

The Patriarch then said "we'll come for you tonight be ready" he then left them alone in the dark.

Naruto the knelt down by the bed and stuck his hand underneath the hay and pulled out a map of the elemental Nations, opening it up he placed it on the ground before looking at Kimimaro "Kimimaro tonight we won't be fighting, our clan doesn't stand a chance against the might of the hidden mist, when he sends us off to start fighting just follow me okay" said Naruto confidently knowing a little of the nation's thanks to his mother who taught him a little before she died and he and Kimimaro were locked away in a cell.

Kimimaro looked at the map and saw a circle round a leaf symbol on a large piece of land that was a lot bigger than the land of water, he then looked at his big brother "big brother, where are we going to go?"

Naruto looked at him and smiled before hugging him "the leaf village little brother, mother…she said that people like us are welcome there, there you could grow up as a proper kid and make friends"

Kimimaro looked at his brother happily giving him a hug in return, Naruto looked up at the ceiling 'I will always protect you Kimimaro even if I have to die in the process.'

Naruto then pulled out a couple of sealing storage scroll he looted off an enemy one time and was slowly stock piling food, clothing and medical supplies as well as money. He then handed one to Kimimaro and said "Kimimaro, place this inside your shirt okay and keep it safe this will help us get to the leaf village okay"

Kimimaro nodded and tucked it inside his shirt smiling at his brother. Naruto returned the smile before picking the three year old Kimimaro up and putting him the straw bed "sleep for an hour or so to keep your strength cause once we start running we need to be out of the land of water as soon as possible okay?"

Kimimaro nodded and closed his eyes so he could take a nap, Naruto went and sat in the middle of the room and started meditating making 13 pebble hover round him and start spinning round his body with some going left and the other going right.

Later that night

Standing in a field outside the Kaguya enclave Naruto and Kimimaro stood by each other behind all there clans men and women as the patriarch spoke "we descend upon the village hidden in the mist under the cover of night…we all feel the sting of the recent betrayal, well tonight they will see savagery like they have never known…" when he said that the other Kaguya started laughing in a deranged way. The patriarch continued "…show these scum the ferocity of our clan down to every last man, woman and child!" as soon as he said that all the members scattered intent on attacking the hidden mist village.

Naruto as soon as he felt everyone build their chakra up placed his hand on Kimimaro's shoulder and as everyone left he grabbed Kimimaro and put him on his back and took off in the opposite direction as everyone else traveling at jonin speeds towards the leaf village intent on making a new home.

As they were running they passed a tall man with a large sword and another little boy who they assumed was his son, not bothering to stop and talk they kept running.

A little while later on their second day of running they came across a paled skinned man but paid him no heed but saw the hunger in his eyes that made them shiver just looking.

The rest of the travel was uneventful not meeting anyone other than the odd merchant that would call out good morning or wish them a good day.

5 days later

5 days of running and Naruto and Kimimaro were in a port town boarding a ship that was heading for the land of fire, as they were leaving the docks Naruto and Kimimaro overheard from some of the crew men that the entire Kaguya clan had been wiped out even the children.

Naruto looked at Kimimaro and said "I told you the Patriarch and the rest of them were stupid trash and shouldn't have bothered provoking the village like they did."

Kimimaro smiled at his brother and hugged his leg as the boat lurched a little since he wasn't that comfortable around water since his body was naturally heavier than normal like his brother because of their Shikotsumyaku, as he was holding his brothers leg he said "yeah big brother they were all crazy trash"

Naruto smiled and hoisted him onto his shoulders so he could get a better view.

After about 20 minutes of having Kimimaro on his shoulders Naruto bought him down, they then both sat next to each other and unsealed some food from their scrolls and sat and ate happily.

Kimimaro being a little curious about where they were heading asked "big brother what is the land of fire like and what about the village we're going to"

Naruto smiled and leant his head against the railing of the ship and started reciting what his mother had told him also remembering she was thinking of running away to the land of fire with them "let's see the land of fire, well it's the largest and most powerful of all the countries, it is always sunny and bright weather, like the land of water it is run by the daimyo…it is also home to the oldest and largest of the hidden villages the village hidden in the tree leaves and is led by the Hokage much like how the hidden mist is ruled by the Mizukage, but unlike the hidden mist they don't outcast people with bloodline in fact they welcome them that's about all I know but don't worry once we speak with the Hokage I am sure he will understand" finished Naruto.

He then looked to see Kimimaro leaning against him smiling at his sleeping brother he decided not to wake him up.

1 week later

Walking through the forests of the land of fire close to the hidden leaf Kimimaro was riding on his big brothers back asleep, and Naruto knowing they were close since he saw the hokage monument from atop a tree that morning didn't let his guard down knowing bandits could and would operate close to a ninja village regardless of the consequences.

Breasting the top of a hill Naruto could see the gates of the hidden leaf village but noticed that he was being followed by a group of people from the treeline, stretching out his senses he could tell they were just common bandits. Smirking to himself he loosened his sash and tied it round both him and his brother so the sleeping Kimimaro wouldn't fall off as he fought, Kimimaro feeling the disturbance held on a bit tighter and said "big brother what's going on?"

Naruto then stopped in clear view of the village and whispered to the now awake Kimimaro "oh don't worry they are nothing but trash just watch as I teach these scum not to mess with a true Kaguya clan member" Kimimaro smiled and looked around and saw some of the figures his big brother was talking about.

Just as Kimimaro stopped looking around five people came out of the trees and blocked Naruto and Kimimaro's path, the lead one said "hey boy you have to pay the toll to pass if not we will not go easy on you" he said as he licked the edge of a rusty knife.

Naruto stared at him impassively and spike his chakra a little and had some bones come out the palm of his hands lengthening until they were around a meter and a half long and said "Oh is that a fact, now normally I would have ignored you and kept walking but you threatened me and my baby brother and that is unforgivable" said Naruto as he disappeared and only to appear right in front of the one who spoke and stab him through the heart killing him.

The other bandits seeing him move so fast and the bones started crying and ran off onto the woods with the odd yell of "freak, monster"

Naruto sighed and undid the sash before putting it back where it was before round his waist he then looked back at Kimimaro and said "Kimi, are you alright to walk or are you going to stay up there"

Kimimaro smiled and snuggled into his brothers back and rested his head on his shoulder, Naruto smiled and said "I'll take it you're staying" he said before walking off again leaving the dead body in the middle of the road.

Around an hour later

Arriving at the gates Naruto with Kimimaro asleep again stops when the guard calls out "halt state your name and reason for coming to the village" the guard was now looking at the two children in front of him with a little caution.

Naruto nodded his head "My name is Naruto Kaguya and this is Kimimaro Kaguya my little brother, we're here seeking asylum and wish to join the village as shinobi, please let us in we have nowhere else to go now since our clan thought it was a smart idea to attack the hidden mist"

The guard looked at the two children and sighed before flaring his chakra signalling for an ANBU team

Naruto feeling the man flare his chakra tensed up but that intensified when four black cloaked figures with animal masks appeared in front of them at this time Kimimaro had climbed off his brothers back and was mirroring him.

The ANBU when they arrived saw the two children tense up and get into a defensive stance, and were pleasantly surprised and appalled that a child of three and seven had such good form and literally no holes in their stances, it was then that one of the ANBU a bear masked one stepped forward that Naruto and Kimimaro allowed the bones to protrude from their hands, elbows and knees.

Seeing this a cat Anbu pulled him back making the two children allow their bones to sink back in like they were never out in the first place, Cat then hissed at her teammates "Baka their children of the Kaguya and bloodliner's of the land of water the Mizukage sends masked ANBU out regularly to hunt people like them down go get the Hokage and tell him of the situation"

A dog Anbu nodded and left leaving a Bear, Cat and a weasel ANBU to watch them from a distance, the gate guard looked at the two and said "sorry I apologise I didn't realise that was the case in the land of water"

Naruto shook his head "no apology is necessary shinobi-san, you didn't know, it should be us that apologise for our behaviour it's just our mother was killed by an ANBU that's all and we have been taught to be wary of everybody especially masked ninja."

He then looked at Kimimaro and patted him on the head and bought him in a hug "shh Kimi it's alright they won't hurt us okay, I just let my instincts kick in that's all"

Kimimaro looked up at his brother "hai big brother" Kimimaro then sat down on the ground and leant against his brother's leg.

With the Hokage

The dog ANBU arrived in the Hokage's office kneeling and said "lord 4th we have some children of the Kaguya clan at the gates and they are very defensive about being around ANBU thanks to the situation in the hidden Mist, they wish to move to the village and become shinobi, sir they are skilled and have the Kaguya bloodline"

The 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze was sitting in his desk chair with his three year old daughter Nori on his lap and his wife Kushina was sitting in the corner of the office knitting a top for the girl. Minato hearing his former student report about the Kaguya children hummed and said "well this is interesting indeed, how old are these Kaguya children that have you impressed Kakashi"

Kakashi who had stood up said looking at the ground "sensei the eldest is seven and looks like he has taken numerous lives as for the other child he's three sensei the same age as Nori even though skilled I don't believe he has killed but I think that is partly due to his brother" was all Kakashi said.

Minato looked sadly not being able to imagine his daughter being trained and able to kill at the age of three. Kushina who heard the entire conversation gasped that the Kaguya clan could do such a thing "how can they do that to those poor boys, Minato-kun you have to help them."

Minato looked at Nori and said "Nori-chan would you like to come with daddy"

Nori who had inherited her mother's looks but his eye nodded "yep".

Minato nodded and looked at Kushina and new he didn't even need to ask standing up he moved to the centre of the room and had everyone hold onto him as he disappeared in a flash.

Back at the gate

Naruto and Kimimaro were even though not as freaked out by the ANBU were still weary of them, it was around that time Naruto sensed a couple of powerful chakra signature coming towards them fast, he then nudged Kimimaro who saw some urgency in his brothers eyes and stood up he then turned around and mumbled "black ash spear" as he said that a bone came out of his hand about two meter long and held it as well as doing that he made the bones on his back and chest pop out giving him a spikey bone like armour and stood protectively in front of Kimimaro at full height.

Kimimaro wasn't sure what to do and made the bones in his hands elbows and knees pop out so they were sharp and took up the opening stance to camellia dance.

Just then a flash appeared revealing Minato, Nori and Kushina standing near a hirashian seal on the gate. Only to come face to face with a completely boned out Naruto standing full height which was an impressive 1.22 meters. With a 2 meter wicked looking bone spear and an equally impressive looking Kimimaro crouched down ready to move.

Kushina seeing what has happened moved forward with her hands up showing she wasn't armed while she was doing that the ANBU were all thinking 'he sensed lord hokage coming'

Minato meanwhile was thinking 'so sad to see two so young have to grow up so fast, Nori if you are the child of prophecy then please end the cycle of war and hatred in this world…but you Kaguya boys interest me I wonder if we could make you into a clan of guardians for the village'

Naruto seeing Kushina wasn't armed let the bone spikes on his chest and back pop back into placed while lowering his spear so it was on the ground, Kimimaro seeing his brother unarm himself followed suit and watched to see what would happen.

Kushina seeing they were a little relaxed said "hello sorry if we frightened you, but I'm Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze and the blonde Baka is my husband the hokage who is holding our three year old daughter Nori"

Naruto and Kimimaro hearing they drew weapons on the hokage and his family had their eyes widen and they dropped to their knees and bowed causing Kushina and everybody else to have their eyes widen slightly as Naruto spoke for the two of them "please forgive our actions we did not realise you were the hokage or his wife…"

He would of said more but Kushina being the kind soul she was knelt down and placed her hand on both Kimimaro and Naruto's shoulder saying "…you don't need to apologise it was understandable you were trying to protect your brother in case of an enemy" Naruto nodded his head along with Kimimaro but their eyes widened when they felt her pull them into a hug. After a minute Kushina let go and let the two boys stand as she did before asking "so what are your names then"

Kimimaro answering for the first time feeling comfortable with Kushina said "I'm Kimimaro Kaguya of the Kaguya clan and I'm three…" he then pointed at Naruto and said "…that's big brother Naruto Kaguya of the Kaguya clan he's seven and been praised as the strongest Kaguya to live in 100 years and has won the Kaguya lots of fights with other clans since he was my age" finished the happy Kimimaro.

Naruto looked at Kushina then the Hokage and Nori then back at the others watching in the civilians he saw fear and awe, the Hokage was showing sadness, Nori was looking at Kimimaro with a smile and Kushina was looking at them with sorrow. Naruto then spoke "lady Kushina, lord Hokage you must understand I didn't want to fight they threatened to kill my brother and mother if I didn't…I did all for them not that it mattered a year after Kimimaro was born mother was killed by Mist ANBU and I was forced to train Kimimaro and…"

He would of said more but the hokage cut him off "you don't need to explain yourself to me Naruto, I can see by just looking in your eyes they show untold amounts of care and passion for your brother, if you lack a purpose now knowing you no longer need to worry about Kimimaro then use your passion and protect this village…just by looking at you, you have the will of fire and it burns brighter than anyone present here…you and your brother are welcome to stay in the village and join our ranks."

Naruto nodded his head gratefully, Kushina smiled and clapped her hands together "alright you two can live with us until we can get you a compound seeing as you will obviously want to start up a Kaguya clan in the future" she said picking up Kimimaro and Nori and walking off with Naruto hot on her heels.

Minato looked at the Anbu and said "am I right to assume he sensed me before I appeared" the ANBU nodded before going back to their duties.

Minato looked at the retreating form of his wife and smiled before flashing off back to his office to sort out a test for Naruto to see what rank he would be and to sort a compound for the two.

At the Namikaze mansion

When they arrive Kushina shows Naruto and Kimimaro where they can stay for the duration of their time, she then gives them a tour of the house with Nori who is walking along with Kimimaro and is chatting quite a lot to the usually silent Kimimaro, making both Kushina and Naruto laugh a little.

Even though he may not look it, Naruto knew Kimimaro was enjoying himself a lot and said as much to Kushina. When they were done Kushina took them to the kitchen and cooked them some salt ramen which they all enjoyed

After eating Naruto asked "ah lady Kushina is their anywhere, where me and Kimimaro could train a little." He asked politely.

Kushina realising it was a habit they must have nodded and showed them to the training field behind the house.

Getting there Naruto nodded seeing it was a wide field perfect for him training Kimimaro, Kushina took Nori to the edge of the field so they could watch them train.

Naruto stood across from Kimimaro and both slipped their loose shirts off their shoulders and manipulated the bone in their upper arm to come out creating a bone sword, they then charged each other and did the dance of the camellia throwing chaotic and continuous stabs increasing their speed with each one until both were creating afterimages, well more in Naruto's case who yes was going fast but had blunted his sword as did Kimimaro so they did kill each other by accident.

After five minutes they went and started the dance of the willow as well as the dance of the larch as well as the ten finger drilling bullet technique, before explaining the dace of the clematis vine and flower.

On the side lines

Kushina couldn't help but be impressed by the two boy well more so Naruto since he was probably skilled enough to take on a jonin, but she was also impressed by Kimimaro who seemed to keep up despite the obvious gap in skill and experience, but that being said she still didn't want to accept that Naruto had been involved in inter clan fighting and wars in his short life it wasn't heard off since the warring states era where children as young as Naruto and Kimimaro fought for the pride of the clan or village.

While she was thinking and assessing the two boys Kushina failed to see Nori toddle out over to the boys.

On the field

Naruto having explained the clematis vine and flower got Kimimaro to sit and make some pebbles hover above his hand and try and spin them, while Kimimaro was doing it he saw Nori his new friend walking over to them waving and getting a wave back made Naruto turn around see Nori walking over when she did Nori asked Naruto in a boisterous manner like her mother in her youth "Naruto-kun! Can you teach me what Kimi-kun is doing now" she said pointing at Kimimaro who was now focusing on the stone to spin.

Naruto hearing her question nodded "Hai Nori, sit down then…" he said watching as the girl did so, he then sat in front of her and said "right Nori hold out your hand…now I want you to push your chakra to your hand and try and make it float above your hand"

Nori nodded and tried doing as she was told.

Kushina having noticed her daughter sitting next to Kimimaro smiled and walked over only to have to duck as a stone came whizzing at her head.

Naruto who was sitting and watching with 13 stones spinning in different directions smirked at the flustered look Kushina had at have to duck so quickly and the embarrassed look Nori had, Kimimaro however had opened his eyes to see it happen lost all concentration and was rolling around on the ground laughing.

Nori who was now pouting was about to shout was stopped by a pebble lightly tapping her on the forehead making her look at it grabbing it quickly thinking it might float away she placed it in her palm and tried focusing.

Kushina smiled at the sight of the rock and the look of determination in her daughter's eyes

With the Hokage

Sitting behind his desk Minato looked at his predecessor Hiruzen Sarutobi and Sensei Jiraiya of the Sannin, as they watched Naruto Kaguya and Kimimaro Kaguya training in the dances of the Shikotsumyaku. It was around the time Naruto had started showing Nori and Kimimaro chakra control exercises that Minato spoke to Hiruzen and Jiraiya "well what do you think."

Hiruzen took a puff of his pipe and said "Yes the elder of the two Naruto seems very skilled as for what you are asking he would be on par with Itachi and better than Guy at Taijutsu, I wouldn't bother even thinking about the academy with the boy as for Kimimaro he is good but I suggest keeping him close to your daughter as protection it is well known fact that some of the villagers resent and hate her" he finished taking another puff on his pipe.

Jiraiya nodded agreeing with his sensei and said "the problem I see is that there is a sickness that sometimes comes with the bloodline, but with Kushina nearly being as good as tsu-hime I don't think that will be a problem, as far as Taijutsu I think if they start a clan the Hyuuga may get annoyed but nothing you can't handle, but if you want I could sneak into the hidden mist and locate the various Kaguya settlements and strip the place bare so they actually have their clan belongings"

Minato nodded "Jiraiya sensei I think that is a good idea and you can also get some more information for us on the happenings in water country, please leave straight away, they may have something on the illness and a cure"

Hearing Minato Jiraiya gave him a thumbs up and shunshinned away. Looking back at Hiruzen he said "what can you tell me about the Kaguya clan"

Hiruzen nodded dredging up all his knowledge on the clan took another drag on his pipe before placing it on the desk "let me see the Kaguya clan been awhile since I or anyone has fought them considering the eternal struggles and civil wars that happen in the Land of Water, in the land of water they were considered the most powerful clan, they are known for being lovers of war and fighting, their savage battle tactics and archaic values. But not all the Kaguya actually awakened the Shikotsumyaku and those that did were often locked away by the clan in fear of their power which tells you a lot, they don't usually ever back down until they die or the enemy dies, they live by the age old kill or be killed rule. The ones that unlock the bloodline are fearless like the rest of the clan but by no means does it mean they are delusional or mad, as I said before about savage battle tactics it is more like brute force and savagery that they will rely on to win, from looking at the two boys you can see their Kekkei Genkai is focused on manipulating their bones in to weapons, by doing this it gives them what people call the ultimate Taijutsu" finished Sarutobi as he picked up his pipe and took a puff.

Minato looked on into the crystal ball and said "have Hiashi test him to see what rank he should attain" said Minato with a smirk which was replicated by Hiruzen.

That evening Naruto and Kimimaro were sitting in the Namikaze living room listen to Nori and Kushina talking about everyday things when Nori asked "Ne Naruto-kun, Kimimaro-kun what is the land of water like"

Kimimaro looked down a bit and replied "big brother would have to tell you that, as soon as mother died I was thrown in a cell with big brother out of fear for my bloodline"

Nori hearing he was in a cell most of his life ran over to him and gave him a hug making Naruto laugh and Kimimaro blush a little, Naruto looked up at Kushina who looked at him sadly, smiling at her he turned to Nori and said "Nori the land of water, well it is more of a bunch of Islands with the mainland island and from what I was told the island of Uzu being the most prominent, weather wise it is a lot cooler and everywhere is usually covered in mist, depending where you are in water country the weather can be a little different some places it snows, but then are places that have lots of lakes and rivers, with the Kaguya they made me fight all over spreading the fear of our clan. And like the land of fire it is run by a daimyo and has a hidden Village called the mist village run by the Mizukage." Finished Naruto.

Kushina smiled but inwardly frowned at the fact that Kiri had claimed the island of Uzu as theirs.

The next day.

Naruto and Kimimaro got up early like they usually did and went out to train in the training field at the Namikaze household, unbeknownst to them though that the rooms overlooking the training ground were Nori's and Kushina and Minato's.

Nori happy knowing she had a new friend went to wake up early opened her curtains only to see her friend Kimimaro and his Older brother Naruto training physically by using their chakra to stick upside down on a tree brunch and do sit ups. Looking on even with her three year mind she knew that it wasn't right that Kimimaro and Naruto had to grow up so fast and the fact that she knew Naruto was used as a weapon by his own clan frightened her that people could be so cruel, fortunately her friend Kimimaro hadn't had to kill thanks to his brother running and not fighting against the hidden mist village, Nori in her fluffy red dressing gown and red fluffy toad headed sandals looked on with sadness and whispered "I need to get stronger so no other children end up like Kimimaro-kun and Naruto-kun"

She then went off to get changed into her kunoichi gear and drag her mother or father out to train her and if not ask Naruto to.

In the next room Kushina and Minato woke to the sound of their daughter thumping around next door, Kushina getting up and walking to the window opened the curtains and gasped seeing Kimimaro running back and forth across the field and Naruto with a boulder tied to his waist as he did pull ups off a tree branch.

Minato hearing her gasp went over and was about to ask but saw her gaze transfixed on the two Kaguya warriors. Sighing Minato hugged his wife from behind and said "that is the fate of children born into a clan of warriors, it is ingrained into their very being Kushina, they have been bought up hearing that only the strongest and most talented will survive the battle field, and it is kill or be killed, it is part of who they are Kushina"

Kushina looked at her husband and said "I know the Uzumaki have fought against the Kaguya before, but I can't help but think that…that could be Nori, Minato they are only children it's wrong even during the third war we never were fighting against children of Kimimaro's age, for god sakes that era should have passed when the villages were constructed" she said as she watched as the very polite and kind gentle Kaguya boys showed they were warriors dealers of death and destruction.

Kushina sighing moved away from the window and proceeded to get changed said "I know someone of Naruto's skill would be wasted in the academy and as a genin but promise me Kimimaro-kun will join the academy with Nori-chan"

Minato nodded still watching as the two brothers squared off against each other getting into their stance for the dance of the willow with pointed razor sharp bones protruding from their hands, elbows, shoulders and knees. "Don't worry Kushina-chan, I had no intention of doing that, besides when the two finish sparing I need to tell Naruto he will be versing Hiashi so we can determine his rank that and I and Sarutobi wish to see the supposed ultimate Taijutsu of the mist vs our own supposed ultimate Taijutsu." He finished.

Kushina looked like she wanted to say something when she heard Nori and Minato saw and heard "Hey guys I just going to run laps okay" as soon as she heard that she ran to the window only to see her baby running laps of the field. She then looked at Minato "she is our daughter if anything was going to get her motivated to train and become a shinobi it would have been that." She said.

Minato nodded and got changed before walking downstairs to make sure his daughter didn't get in the way of the two graceful and deadly Taijutsu juggernauts. Kushina knowing her husband could handle anything went to the kitchen to make bacon and egg on toast with a breakfast pancake.

On the training field

Naruto and Kimimaro were going through the dances that Kimimaro knew before Naruto went to teach his brother the dance of the clematis vine where he demonstrated by pulling out his spinal column, with all the cartilage and everything intact making it flexible like a whip and hard to dodge.

Meanwhile Nori had finished a lap of the training field and had sat down under a tree with a pebble like yesterday remembering Naruto telling her it was a basic control exercise where she would have to get the pebble to levitate for a while.

Concentrating on her pebble she failed to notice her father had come over to investigate what she was doing, seeing her looking at the pebble in her hand and concentrating he then felt a building of chakra near her palm he then watched as the pebble flew into the air before landing down in front of him, smiling he picked it up and walked over to Nori who was pouting at her failed attempt at chakra control exercise, sitting down next to her Minato handed her back the pebble and said "Nori-chan try less chakra, don't get two down after all you do have mammoth reserves compared to most your age"

Hearing her father Nori nodded and tried a little less chakra and saw the pebble jumped off her hand and onto the ground in front of her. Smiling Minato nodded and said "okay that the right amount of chakra but now you have make it into a continuous stream so it stays there"

Nori nodded again and tried only to have the same problem, chuckling Minato patted her on the head as he stood "don't get upset Nori-chan you will get it in time, now why don't you go in I am sure your mother has nearly finished breakfast"

Nori nodded and took one last look as her new friend attempted to pull out his spine under the guidance of his older brother before running inside to have breakfast.

Minato deciding that the two boy would respond better to his Hokage mode that his wife joked about barked out nicely "Naruto! Kimimaro! Come in for breakfast"

Naruto had watched as his brother had pulled out his spinal column albeit it was anywhere near durable enough nor were the vertebrate sharp enough. It was then they both heard their new leader call out firmly with authority but kindly at the same time which for them it was a nice change of pace instead of listening to their old deranged leader.

Smiling Naruto and Kimimaro started running to the house where Minato was waiting with the door open for them. Getting to the door way both Naruto and Kimimaro bowed before entering past him. If it was one thing their mother was able to pass on to Naruto before her death was manners and skill get you everywhere as well as intelligence, taking his mother's teachings to heart he in turn passed them to Kimimaro.

Getting to the table they sat down and looked at the plate when Kimimaro looked at his big brother then at Kushina and said "Kushina-san not to be rude but what food is this"

Kushina hearing the question went wide eyed as did Minato and Nori, seeing their shock Naruto said "you see in our cell they only ever gave us a watery soup and some crusty bread with some water and maybe if we were lucky juice…I to would like to know what this delicious smelling food is lady Kushina."

Kushina just nodded dumbly and said "well the red stuff is bacon which is meat that comes from a pig…" she paused getting a nod from the boys "…the white fluffy stuff is scrambled egg which you get from chickens…" again they nodded "…underneath is a couple of slices of toasted bread and on your other plate is a pancake which is like bread but nicer" she finished with a smile as the two boys nodded and tucked into the food.

At the end of breakfast Naruto said "lady Kushina the food tasted as good as it smelled amazing"

Kimimaro smiled and said "Kushina-ka…I mean san, the food was great do you have anymore"

Kushina smiled at the complements and caught Kimimaro's slip up as did Minato who looked at the two and his wife happily and Naruto smiled sadly and looked at the table, Nori on the other hand asked for more as well.

Smiling Kushina shook her head and said "sorry you two there isn't any more but how about I cook something better at lunch"

The two three year olds nodded happily and Minato spoke and said Nori how about you show Kimimaro around to Tsunade so she can maybe give him a health check while me and Kushina speak with Naruto."

Naruto hearing that the legendary ninja was here in the village nodded when Kimimaro looked at him asking for permission said "it is a good idea Kimi-kun, remember those three ninja I used to tell you about after mother died she's one of them"

Kimimaro nodded and went off with Nori

When they were gone Naruto bowed his head and said "I apologise for my brothers slip up before it's just he hasn't had a mother figure really other than for when he needed to breast fed otherwise he was in the cell with me I guess he has just seen how you treat Nori is similar to how your treating us it's hard for him not to think otherwise"

Kushina smiled and said "no it is fine…besides when you get your clan compound we are working on for you, as you are both minors even if you became a shinobi as the last Uzumaki and a member of the village council I would hope if you deemed it alright if you allowed me to adopt both of you until the age of sixteen where you can take a seat, you wouldn't have to give up your name or anything I would just help you with everything financial, also even if you do get the compound you are very welcome to come over anytime" she finished smiling at Naruto's dumbstruck look.

Naruto bowed his head again and let tears fall to the table top for a second before saying "arigatou lady Kushina, Kimimaro would be overjoyed to hear he now has a mother figure…by the way Hokage-sama what was it you wished to talk about"

Minato was a little shocked at what Kushina said to Naruto but hid it well said "yes, right…at around noon you will be tested by another to determine what rank you will be given, your opponent will be the head of the Hyuuga clan Hiashi"

Naruto when he heard he was facing a Hyuuga smirked remembering versing a byakugan wielder said "Ahh a byakugan and gentle fist user this will be a challenge"

Minato looked at him and asked "you've faced the byakugan before"

Naruto nodded "yes it was the last time I was called to march to the sound of battle drums it was the same year Kimimaro was born, I with around 50 Kaguya who I was leading were sent on a raid of on Terumi clan grounds, but it turned out they had some Hyuuga ninja attempting to create an alliance, not realising it I engaged a Hyuuga by accident while my clans men fought the Terumi. By the end of our short fight the Hyuuga had a gash in his side and I had a useless arm thanks to him blocking my chakra points, before he left he said "for one so young you have shown true strength and skill to injure an elite Hyuuga now I must fall back now I can see my brother and leader retreating, farewell young Kaguya for I Hizashi Hyuuga wish for a rematch' but I never thought about it too much not thinking I would run into him"

When Minato and Kushina heard he was the one to wound Hizashi that badly three years ago, Kushina was staring at him in shock and awe and Minato spluttered before saying "you realise Hizashi is an elite member of our ninja Corp and you fought him to a draw"

Naruto just nodded his head, Minato then said "I don't care, you're going to verse Hizashi he won't shut about wanting a rematch with the young brave Kaguya that caused him to retreat. And as far as the outcome you're going to be made a jonin regardless fighting a jonin to a standstill at five is amazing." Said Minato before adding "Kushina take him to training ground 7 at 12:00" he then flashed away.

Kushina just nodded before looking at Naruto and said "well how about we find Tsunade and you can have a check-up as well before your spar."

Naruto nodded and followed Kushina to the hospital.

At the hospital

Arriving at the hospital Kushina took Naruto to Tsunade's office where she knew she would be doing Kimimaro's check-up. Walking through the hall ways of the hospital some of the staff nodded in respect to Kushina.

Arriving Kushina opened the door and allowed Naruto to enter seeing Nori spinning on Tsunade's chair while said woman was running a glowing green hand over his brothers body and judging by the look on her face she was as giddy as a school girl considering any Kaguya who awakened the Shikotsumyaku to its fullest ability had a different body to that of normal people.

Kushina who was almost as good as the hospitals head doctor motioned for Naruto to sit in a chair while she herself did a scan gaining the same look as Tsunade.

Tsunade breaking from her stupor turned and saw an older Kaguya being examined by Kushina smiling she started writing down notes for Kimimaro, while she was writing her observations she said to the boy who was trying not to get to distracted by Nori who was a giggling dizzy mess on the ground "Okay Kimimaro, you seem to be in perfect health for someone your age, which is good, also from what I can tell thanks to your bloodline your muscles have become denser and stronger, you also seem to have a minor regeneration ability"

Kushina who was just about done checking Naruto's muscular system nodded "Yes I have to agree with Tsu-chan, Naruto-kun here has the densest muscles I have ever seen" Kushina then went back to scanning a little deeper into Naruto's body checking all his vital organs were in working order.

Tsunade seeing a chance walked over to Naruto "Hello you must the other Kaguya boy Naruto that Nori-chan and Kimimaro were talking about, I'm Tsunade Senju the head doctor here, if you don't mind I have always been fascinated in the Kaguya body bloodline and I was wondering since you are the eldest would mind if we ran some test and took various blood samples for research purposes"

Naruto not minding since in the long run it would mean he and his brother could stay as healthy as possible with her help "Hai thank you Tsunade-sama it is fine you can take and do as much as you need, but could you do me a favour…" he paused waiting for her response which he got Via a nod, continuing "…in the Kaguya those that develop the bloodline can succumb to a sickness but the clan was unable to figure out what it actually was and I was hoping that from the samples I give you and some of the symptoms my mother told me about you could possibly figure out a cure for it in the unfortunate case that me or Kimi-kun fall ill"

Tsunade always up for a medical challenge nodded "Yes very thoughtful of you I think it would be great for some of the trainee medical ninja for their finals write a paper and do extensive research into it, of course I will also but it would be good to get young minds working on it, now once Kushi-chan has finished if you could write down the symptoms that previous victims have suffered from that would be very helpful as for the blood samples I could take them now and thanks to your re-generational abilities I can take a little more than normal, actually would you be able to give a bone sample as well"

Naruto looked at her as Kushina giggled at how Tsunade was acting, Naruto just nodded at Tsunade and made his shoulder pop out and create a bone short sword and handed it to Tsunade who took it with giddy pleasure.

Kushina having checked his vitals, immune system and organ functionality said "well your heart and lungs seem to be in perfect working order as does your immune system and all your organs",

Kushina then stepped away as Tsunade came over with about four syringes kneeling next to Naruto she wiped the area where his inside elbow with wool and disinfectant before getting the first syringe and inserting it and pulling the toggle back extracting out around 400 millilitres of blood which she then passed to Kushina who went about transferring it into transfusion bags, Tsunade then repeated another three times extracting a total of 1.6 litres of blood to run tests on, that along with the bone she had Tsunade had more than enough to go on.

Naruto seeing they were done went about writing the symptoms his mother had observed.

'Normal coughing to begin followed by coughing up blood.

Become sickly pale.

Bodily functions failure.

Chest pains'

After handing Tsunade the list Kushina took Naruto, Kimimaro and Nori on a walk around the village as a little tour seeing as they were new to the village and Nori didn't really go anywhere other than the Namikaze compound, the hospital, the Kage tower and maybe the park close to their home.

12:00 noon training ground 7

Arriving at the training ground Naruto saw his opponent Hizashi the one he briefly fought in the land of water before he had to retreat and protect his clan head.

Looking around he also saw four extremely old people as well as Nine other people there as well who he had to guess were representatives from the clans of the village, his eyes then landed on his hokage who motioned for him to move to the middle of the field across from Hizashi and for Kimimaro, Kushina and Nori to come stand by him.

With Naruto

Getting to the centre across from Hizashi he stood and crossed his arms staring at the man sizing him up and trying to see if he had changed too much from three years ago.

Hizashi seeing the wounded him severely smirked and called out "so it was as I said, we were fated to meet once again on the field of battle but this time as allies" he said as he took the Hyuuga opening stance for the gentle fist.

Naruto humphed and said "talking is for old women and men, come Hyuuga let us see which clan has the superior Taijutsu 'Armour of the scarlet oak', 'taiga Naginata'" as he said that he made his bones appear to cover his body in a samurai like armour, except on his shoulders there were spikes sticking out as were there a few dotting his chest and abdominal area of his body, after the armour appeared he created a double ended Naginata made out of bone.

Hizashi who was in his stance activated his byukugan making the veins around his eyes bulge out.

Naruto deciding to take the offensive charged at special jonin speeds, knowing after their last meeting that his bone armour would negate the effects of the gentle fist since it lacked chakra points. Getting within striking range, Naruto swung his Naginata in a wide arc at Hizashi's head height.

Hizashi seeing the strike coming ducked under the devastating swing and sent a generic gentle fist strike at Naruto's mid-section aiming for a chakra point behind the armour hoping the chakra he was about to inject would actually make it through the extremely dense bone.

Naruto seeing the strike used his free hand since he swung his Naginata one handed to block the strike by hitting Hizashi's wrist with a chopping motion, knocking his hand away it opened up Hizashi a bit, seeing a slight opening Naruto turned the Naginata to dust and with his other bone encased fist fired out an earth shattering punch at the Hyuuga.

Hizashi seeing the earth shattering punch coming jumped backwards creating some distance before settling into his opening stance looking at Naruto stoically not wanting to give away his emotions of happiness and fear, happiness that he gets to face the only person other than his brother, Might Guy and possibly the Hokage in Taijutsu and fear at the fact that still remained this mere seven or eight year old wounded and could no would have killed him three years ago had he not fallen back. Hizashi maybe a typical Hyuuga prideful, arrogant, stoic and downright cold but his fight with Naruto was an eye opener to say the very least, it caused him to train harder and in turn to train his son harder and as a result he was in a class of his own surpassing everyone else in the clan, but just by looking he could tell just from the opening few attempted strikes this child no this warrior had grown as well.

Naruto recovering straightened up and stood looking at his opponent defiantly trying to remain calm as possible trying to abate his rising lust for battle that all Kaguya suffer from when versing a strong opponent. Looking at the Hyuuga from three years ago bought some raw emotions forward nearly breaking his promise to his mother before his baby brother was even born, it also made him feel exhilarated at facing a man who could possibly best him since no-one not even his old Patriarch had the balls or the skills to face him, granted his brother in a few years and when he gets his first kill out the way then maybe he would be close to gaining the same skill level as him, but he wanted Kimimaro to keep his childhood innocence as long as possible, breaking from his thoughts he sighed as he just finished replying the opening couple of attacks. This warrior of the Hyuuga had grown and he was pleased now was to see how far they had both come since their first encounter.

With the people watching.

Hiashi, Hizashi's elder twin brother stood there with his dojūtsu active watching his brothers and the young Kaguya's opening blow's thought 'come brother show this upstart the might of the Hyuuga clan'

Fugaku Uchiha who had his Sharingan active was watching intently analysing their movements and he could tell this was going to be a long fight. 'Hizashi I know is already powerful as much as I hate to admit it, but this Kaguya if he is anything like his ancestors he will be a force to be reckoned with just by looking he has been in countless battles and taken countless lives, he may become an obstacle for my plans in the next couple of years'

"Shikaku, Inoichi I believe we have a true prodigy one that will surpass Kakashi and Orochimaru, heck I don't think even Itachi would hold a light against the boy in a year or two" said Choza as he watched the two combatants square off again.

Inoichi answered his rotund friend "Yes we versed some during the 3rd war tough bastards to kill, but I can tell he has the makings of a great shinobi" he stated at the end.

Shikaku grunted lazily "troublesome why do I have the feeling that this maybe the source of a new headache for everyone" he said before going back to watching the fight with calculative eyes that were masked by his lazy persona, Inoichi and Choza just laughed at their friend before watching the Kaguya boy closely.

Shibi allowed his bugs to hum away as he watched the fight with interest thinking about something logical to do with this fight.

Tsume being the only other female present other than Koharu who was a weathered old bat and Kushina who was one of her best friends was absentmindedly rubbing Kuromaro's ear when she said to Kushina, "If what you say is true Kushina then with his upbringing I can see how he is so strong, like all inuzuka I can sense most people's presence and power ability and he is most defiantly up there with some of the more powerful jonin like Kakashi, Jiraiya, lord third and Minato"

Kushina nodded and was doing the same thing as Tsume without realising it to Nori's hair making said girl pout but not say anything. "It is slightly upsetting seeing as them being locked up has stunted them a little socially but me and Nori-chan will have them up to speed in no time, besides Naruto-kun I believe has this in the bag especially after seeing him train he hasn't even started his dances yet"

Tsume raised an eyebrow at the statement and went back to watching.

Nori was watching in awe never actually seeing a fight like this before. 'This is so awesome, Naruto-nii-kun is so cool'

Kimimaro watched his brother and was silently cheering him on.

The elders were watching the young Kaguya with interest especially Danzo who wanted the boy to join ROOT.

Minato was silently hoping Naruto would be forced to show quite a lot of his skills.

Back with the fight

Naruto smirked at the man before flipping through 2 hand seals dog and boar and saying "bone clone" once he said the jutsu just like Hashirama's wood clone a clone made completely out of bone seemed to appear out of Naruto's back making a perfect solid copy.

He then sent the clone forward to charge at Hizashi, while running right behind the clone in an attempt to catch Hizashi off guard.

Hizashi seeing the bone clone send another thundering punch at his, he bought his palm up and swatted it away before having to dodge a kick aimed at his chest. With his byakugan Hizashi saw the real Naruto slide under the clone that was still in the air and aim to knock his legs from underneath him. Not wanting to be left flat footed Hizashi jumped up and in a un-Hyuuga fashion sent a spinning heel kick to the head of the clone Naruto somehow managing to knock its head off making it dispel.

Naruto seeing his clone dispelled growled threw his hands forward and said while the Hyuuga was in mid-air "10 finger drilling bullets" he said firing his finger bones at Hizashi.

Hizashi seeing the attacked seemed to use some agility and twist out of the way of nine of the projectile only to wince a little as one clipped his arm leaving a nice semi-deep cut on his shoulder. Not wanting to let Naruto gain the upper hand dropped to the ground and charged again at Naruto throwing three palm strikes forward only to see Naruto dodge around them. Deciding to throw in a trump card Hizashi let a smirk cross his stoic Hyuuga visage and said "Kaiten" creating a dome of chakra which hit Naruto ripping some of his bone armour off him before launching him back.

Fortunately for Naruto he was able to right himself and land on his feet. Dismissing the rest of the ruined bone armour Naruto got into the opening stance of the dance of the camellia, but made sure the bones wouldn't kill if hit just hurt like buggery.

Hizashi seeing this he smiled and retook his jyuuken stance and waited a minute. Naruto not one to mess about charged Hizashi which the man mirrored, when they clashed there was a flurry of blows from each person that lasted about 3 minutes before they jumped away from each other.

When Hizashi landed from jumping away he couldn't help but fall to his hands and knees in pain from some of the blows he just received.

Naruto was faring a little better as his right arm was completely limp from having his chakra points closed, he was also with his other arm clutching his stomach from a particularly hard kick that made him want to throw up, but unlike Hizashi, Naruto was crouched on his haunches, breathing raggedly.

Minato seeing the two would be fighting anymore smiled, walking over to Naruto he tied a white leaf headband round Naruto's forehead and draping a jonin jacket over his shoulders. He then looked behind at Hizashi who was being helped up by his brother Hiashi, smiling Minato announced "I call this match as a draw, and I would like to welcome Naruto Kaguya and Kimimaro Kaguya to the hidden leaf village and as Hokage I give you full citizenship and to Naruto because of your past and showing today I award you the rank of jonin please serve the village proudly, oh and you can pick your papers up tomorrow as well as the land rights to the land where you can build your clan compound"

Kimimaro and Nori ran over to Naruto to check if he was okay while Kushina briskly walked over and started to heal his injuries and unblock his chakra points in his arm. All the while congratulating him on a good fight.

Hizashi who was able to walk with help staggered over to Naruto with his brother gaining others attention said "like the Uchiha clan the Hyuuga respect those who have power, as you have fought against me the hailed most talented Hyuuga in the clan and drawn, we of the Hyuuga begrudgingly will share the title of Konoha's premier Taijutsu clan." He finished getting a nod from Hiashi.

Nearly everyone was shocked at the fact a Hyuuga was being a little humble.


End file.
